


Trent Meets a Creeper (He Was Destroyed!)

by Mother3Official



Category: Homestar Runner, Minecraft (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Nine Inch Nails (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Swans (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dr Phil, Minecraft Jokes, Multi, Omorashi, Piss, Unbirthing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother3Official/pseuds/Mother3Official
Summary: Trent Meets a Creeper. He was Destroted!:)cameo from my fat cat deborah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mother).



T'was a foul morning when a young Reznor (90's rexnor or bust you bitch) awoke in his studio flat, a lingering smell of gun powder from the previous nights rendezvous was hanging in the air being pulled out the window, the sun not risen quite yet.

He missed her beautiful squared feet, her gentle hissing in the night with the light crackle of the fireplace as a background to their passionate lovemaking. The thought was interrupted as his lifelong friend Michael Gira walked in the door quietly closing it behind him with a click. He had a tuxedo on, a bouquet behind is back as he crossed the distance between him and his dinky, old and worn suede couch (leopard print). "I'm sorry babe." he reassured with a gentle hand on his shoulder. The glass from the framed photo of him and his one true love was starting to glimmer in the rising sun, temporarily blinding and washing his apartment. He fixed his banana-print tie and gazed into Trent's eyes. "I'm sure you know what this is about", he lets out with a sight. Trent's heart freezes. It can't be possible! His wife- His passion! Nothing could happen to her. He was sure of it. Gira sits down by the fireplace and looks at his lap. "Your wife, Trent. She's... she's dead.". In one foul instant, Trent's spirit was crushed. His mind shattered, his heart ground into a fine dust. He asked himself:  
"What happened to the composer who fell in love with a creeper?"  
"He was destroyed!"  
\---  
The news had spread to the far reaches of the country. In Free County, U.S.A., Strong Bad and Homestar Runner were collectively mourning the loss of The Creeper (Bless Her Soul) when the big fucking green asshole Coach Z charges his god damn spandex clad speech impeded fucking ass into their house.  
"GUYS I FOUND AN OL' CD UNDER MY COUCH! I THINK IT HAS A COOL TRACK OR TWO ON HER FROM MY ARRLY DAYS AS A GANSTA RAPPER!"  
He was destroyed!  
\---  
Meanwhile, in Prague, JustinRPG was hard at work. He had done it- He had created the Robotic Reshiram (U.S. Patent #2056342) to avenge the death of the Creeper! As he was firing up the mechanical beast, none other than Dr. Phil came into his vast underground complex. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you episode 403125 of Dr. Phil, feat. JustinRPG!  
"Dr. Phil is an M&M"  
He was destroyed!  
\---  
Kokichi was fucking pregnant. The news of Trent's Creeper dying literally impregnated him. You can't make this shit up, folks. I will pee on your carpet for 20$ if you'd like. Anyhow, Kokichi was, as established, fucking pregnant. This, of course, led to a couple of issues:  
-How do???  
-Why??????  
-Hm??  
Hoshi watched eagerly through the slit in the bathroom door. He was determined to see Piss. Yum yum! Fluids. Nothing makes Hoshi happier than a nice tall glass of Pregnant Piss straight from the source. As he tried to capture the sample, he got his dick stuck in the door.  
He was destroyed!  
\---  
Lucario was stunningly sexy as the furry bait they were meant to be. Powerful and erotic, all the magizines stated clearly that the blue biped was the best performer in the sexual catagories. All of the food groups, sexually, i guess. Pikachu wasn't too interested in being Kalos' sex icon, however pikachu was interested in having a nice place to sleep. All this news about Trent's gorgeously green wife put him in a bit of an emotional rut. He searched far and wide for the most calming place of all; A Lucario willing to give pikachu what it wanted most.

In a deep grotto he found a gentle lucario, picking berries off a bush tenderly and swirling to the intruder. "Did you hear about his wife?" Lucario looked sad as she nodded.  
"Yeah, it depressed me too. Can I ask a favour, my mute friend?" the air was quiet but Lucario was interested in the proposal. "I need a place to sleep, you need something to eat.. I have an arrangement you might find favourable." Lucario nodded and pikachu quickly found his way down the lucarios gullet and into her stomach. However an unforseen event took place-  
He was destroyed!  
\---  
My fatass cat deborah stood at the pedestal with a soft black tux on, everyone was seated in the rows. A screen behind her had a slideshow of Trent's wife, Gorgeous Diva Hyde. Her image was photoshopped with gaudy filters and tacky overlays. The collab that Trent and Diva did back a few years ago was playing at a soft volume but was entirely inappropriate for the occasion. Lyrics mentioning topics from drug abuse and terrorism to domestic abuse and war crimes. Reshiram was unaware of the occasion however, dotting a wedding dress and veil. Trent had been working out and made him look like a total Chad. However his face was worn and his eyes bloodshot from sleepless nights of crying late into the afternoon. Lucario and her full belly made an appearance, she looked a bit sick but otherwise fine. No one bothered her or talked to her as she was a selective mute.

"We are gathered here today.." deborah began, reading each word purposely and gently. "To mourn the death of a very prominent figure in all of our lives," she added. The rest of her speech proceeded regularity, until a cry came from the crowd. It was lucario. She was Giving birth, or so we thought.

Soon two funerals would be held in a row.  
She was Destroyed!


	2. Chapter 2

steven minecraft   
he was destroyed..................


End file.
